Where Lines meet Once More
by Madnesz23
Summary: Po, within a state of doubt, discovers a hidden agenda that will not only threaten the Valley of Peace, but all of China as well when someone begins to control magical powers and brings forth some of China's greatest threats, will Po and the Furious Five stop this foe or is it too late to do anything? Leave a review and rating may change depending.


The heavy snowfall eased his soul, but that asks the question... Why was the Dragon Warrior, a gentle soul named Po, seemingly meditating in the snow instead of having his fun within the Jade Palace?  
The answer simple, because he wanted to, he chose to. Early the day, he had heard a... disheartening conversation, Mantis and Crane were debating the level of mastery Po had displayed in their missions and it was slightly below average, it was only worsened when Tigress chimed in, saying that 'he was no warrior, just a mishap in shorts', this cut Po deep, but he didn't attack them on it, he didn't defend himself this time, he left minor notes, tales that spoke as well that he had heard them and needed time to himself.  
That was all well and good the first day as the members of the Furious Five believed that he would come on back inside and hear their lecture on his silence, but one day turned to one week and he still remained out in the snow, worrying all in the Palace as he was unresponsive, silent to their calls, quiet to them all except to the weather that surrounded him, perhaps he sought some form of peace, to breathe it in and understand that nothing could hurt him too badly, they were just speaking about his flaws, Tigress seemed to have had some anger toward him in the first place, and who would deny her, she always saw him as a weakling, even his 'grand' moments were short and his 'fool' moments were many. "Maybe, I should head on back..." The panda stood up and moved the snow off his shoulders before he turned to go to the Palace before he stopped, something drawing him back as he peered to the point where he faced and saw that a cave was glowing and it was too far to make out figures, but he was sure that something was off, leaping down the cliff face to approach the cave and peer inside to a strange site, a cloaked figure sitting amidst a grafted circle in the stone, the much odder part were the five urns that were placed around him, each one the same, but different as a length of wood emerged from one, a lit torch burned in another, the third was a spike of stone, the fourth had the blade of a sword, and the last sloshed with water as the figure continued to breathe as a scaly tail moved a bit before curling again around the figure. The panda didn't do the reasonable thing and report this to Shifu, he just stayed and watched as the circle started to glow as a foreign tongue was whispered and Po withheld his amaze as the figure started to float up, the whole being doing so as the urns started to follow suit before they collapsed on themselves and formed five distinct orbs of their shown contents before energy, visible to the eye, started to emit from the wooden orb as the figure spoke, body turning with ease in the air.  
"Wood fuels the fire." The energy enters the fiery orb as the being continued in his speech as the energy transferred to the others in a cycle. "Fire reduces the land to ash, the Earth develops the ore of craftsmen, the Metal collects the falling storm, and the Water nourishes the ever growing life of the land." The Orbs started to spiral as the figure finished. "By the forces that create the cycle of life, yield to my touch and bear life as shaped by the land." The figure hovered backward and the circle left behind started to glow as it started to script out more lines in a radiant white, Po's eyes widening as he listened. "As Life grows, so to must the essence of Chaos as the Fire melts the Metal, The Metal pierces the Wood, the Wood divides the Earth, The Earth drinks the Water, and the Water smothers the Fire." The glow begins to overpower Po's vision as the cavern was drowned in light, the panda stumbling back as he covered his face from the harsh light...

* * *

Master Shifu was not sure what had occurred, but he felt it as he sprung up with remarkable speed and dashed to the entrance of the Palace, his eyes not deceiving him as a radiant light glowed from a nearby cavern and he felt the Dragon Warrior's presence... burning from the light as he dashed on down, heedless of what was calling out as he thought to himself in his dash. 'Hold on, Panda, you will not be defenseless...!'

* * *

Po tried to blink the light out of his eyes, but everything was a blur as he stumbled about some as the figure turned and Po knew that he was caught. "The legendary Dragon Warrior, in the flesh, surprising to say the least that one so remarkable is one so different from the heroes he looks up to."  
"What... What are you talking about...?"  
"Ah, blind to the truth or is it possible you already know that everyone is imperfect, that they possess flaws within their own character?" The panda made to move back to remove the light, but he realized that his vision was still blinded as a radiant fire was shining and coming toward him through the falling snow. "Truth to the matter, you are not blind, your sight will return soon enough, but you have played a key role... in the downfall of China, for it will be, by the blood of dragons, that the world will fall, but in peace or conflict, that is up to those who are left standing to see it..."  
"Panda, where are you!?" The fire dimmed some as the figure spoke with Shifu's shout.  
"It seems we must cut this meeting short, Warrior, but when we meet again, you will pay with one of your allies' life, only one will fall for this to be a victory in my tomes." The fire disappeared and Po's vision cleared up some as Shifu soon found him and demanded.

"Po, what happened, are you okay!?"  
"I'm okay..." Po shook his head and looked at the red panda before him. "I was planning on heading back, but I saw something I didn't understand, but this... reptile figure thing was doing something, he had..." Po nearly stumbled as the lack of food caught up to him and Shifu stopped him from falling.  
"Easy, Panda, let's get you some food."  
"Yeah... food sounds... good..." Shifu soon dragged Po back to the Palace with the Furious Five who followed as the figure watched from a nearby hill, an orb held in a clawed hand before it crackled alive and burst into fire as the figure spoke.  
"War often sheds the blood of innocents, but belief and will play an even stronger force..." Reaching into the cloak, the figure pulled out a strange object, bending down to inch to it before it breathed, wisps of fire blazing into the object before it started to... beat, pumping like a heart as it continued. "To cross the border and enter a realm of constant balance, one must also be wary... of what they can change in the times to come, it is time I too change the fate of the defeated, of the victors, and of the masters, who will stand on top, I will not know..." It turned and departed into the snow, the frost not touching as the orb floated about and warmed the soul to the mission ahead, even beyond the veil that splits the realms of body and soul...


End file.
